magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Themes
Holidays and Occasions # Gets Ready, Set, Dough: Kitchen Chemistry: 109: Birthday # Out of This World: Space Rocks: 211: Celestial Events # In the Rainforest: Rainforest Ecology: 311: Earth Day # Rocks and Rolls: Water Erosion: 312: Founder's Day # Holiday Special: Recycling: 313: Christmas # Goes Cellular: Cells: 406: Awards Ceremony # Sees Stars: Stars: 407: Birthday Again # Gets Charged: Electricity: 410: Valentine's Day Sea Exploration # Gets Eaten: Food Chains: 104: Fish Studies # Blows Its Top: Volcanoes: 201: Ocean Floor # Takes a Dive: Coral Reefs: 413: Treasure Hunting Sports and Entertainment # Plays Ball: Forces: 110: Baseball # Gets Ants in Its Pants: Ants: 112: Filming # Butterfly and the Bog Beast: Butterflies: 205: Soccer # Makes a Rainbow: Color: 307: Pinball # Goes Upstream: Migration: 308: Picnic # Works Out: Circulation: 309: Triathlon # Meets Molly Cule: Molecules: 401: Live Concert # Gains Weight: Gravity: 408: Basketball Health # For Lunch: Digestion: 102: Gastroenterology # Inside Ralphie: Germs and Immunity: 103: Infectious Diseases # Flexes Its Muscles: Body Mechanics: 202: Orthopedics # Makes a Stink: Smell: 409: Neurology Technology and Engineering # Revving Up: Engines: 208: Vehicle Maintenance # Taking Flight: Flight: 209: Airplanes # Getting Energized: Energy: 210: Alternate Energy Sources # Goes on Air: Air Pressure: 404: Space Shuttles # Gets Programmed: Computers: 411: Computer Programming True or False #In a Pickle: Microbes: 207: Trial #Ups and Downs: Floating and Sinking: 213: False Advertising #Gets A Bright Idea: Light: 305: Mystery Survival # All Dried Up: Desert Adaptation: 107: Adapting to the Environment # Cold Feet: Warm/Cold-Blooded: 212: Adapting to Temperatures # In a Beehive: Honeybees: 301: Pre-Hibernation Prep # In the Arctic: Heat: 302: Survival in the Cold # In the City: Urban Wildlife: 412: Finding Sanctuaries Horror # In the Haunted House: Sound: 108: Haunted Houses # Going Batty: Bats: 204: Vampires # Spins a Web: Spiders: 303: Horror Movie Romance # Goes to Seed: Seeds: 111: Boyfriend/Girlfriend # Wet All Over: Water: 206: Schoolkid Crush Life Lessons # Gets Lost in Space: Solar System: 101: Being Modest # Hops Home: Habitats: 105: Letting Go # Meets the Rot Squad: Decomposition: 106: Being Patient # All Dried Up: Desert Adaptation: 107: Not Being Overprotective # Kicks Up a Storm: Weather: 113: Being Yourself # The Busasaurus: Dinosaurs: 203: Not Giving Up # Under Construction: Structures: 304: Caring for Siblings # Shows and Tells: Archaeology: 306: Keeping on Looking # Gets Planted: Photosynthesis: 310: Conquering Your Fears # Cracks a Yolk: Eggs: 402: Being Responsible # Goes to Mussel Beach: Tidal Zones: 403: Keeping Promises # Gets Swamped: Wetlands: 405: Thinking before Acting Table Category:Themes Category:Sports and Entertainment Themed Episodes Category:Space Science Episodes Category:Earth Science Episodes Category:Life Science Episodes Category:Applied Science Episodes Category:Physical Science Episodes Category:Holiday and Occasion Themed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Survival Themed Episodes Category:Romance Themed Episodes Category:Technology and Engineering Themed Episodes Category:Life Lesson Themed Episodes Category:Sea Exploration Themed Episodes Category:True or False Themed Episodes Category:Lists Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes